


Bathroom Routine

by destiny335



Category: Monsters Inc (2001), Monsters University (2013)
Genre: Bathroom, M/M, Routine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-29 11:52:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7683484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destiny335/pseuds/destiny335
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The morning routine of Mike and James</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bathroom Routine

_*Mike's Point of View*_

   I woke up from my slumber, rubbing my eyes and noticing Sulley wasn't in the room. My ears suddenly heard the shower turning off, making me realize he was taking a shower. I yawn and quickly got up, brushing my green hair to the side. I don't bother to knock on the bathroom door, knowing I've seen everything he has to offer and I grab my toothbrush, starting to brush the morning breath away.

   "Hey there Mikey. I see you were eager to see me naked." I snort at my boyfriend's statement, continuing to brush my teeth and washing it out with water. As I stare at my reflection, I secretly admire Sulley's appearance while he's drying his hair. His hair had a shine to it after being washed and his horns seem to gleam at the light. I see his cocky smirk and I immediately look away, spitting out the toothpaste.

    "You don't have to look away Mikey. I'm all yours after all." He ruffles my hair, making me grumble under my breath. Once I placed my toothbrush down along with my cup, I start to brush my hair, creating the perfect green fringe.

   "Awww, don't be so grumpy with me Mikey. You know I love you, right?" He wraps his muscular arms around me, knowing I love the feeling of them around me.

   "Yes, I do know Sulley. Now if you don't mind, I do need to get ready for the day."

   "Whhhhy? Can't we just cuddle for today?"

   "Oh you big teddy bear, no, we can not. We have to meet up with Randall today, remember?" Suddenly, Sulley gives me his infamous smirk, making me roll my eyes knowing what he's about to say.

   "I don't think he'll mind if we're a tad bit late. After all, he'll understand."

   I laugh at his statement, already my back on the bed. "I love you Mikey."

   "I love you too Sulley."

**Fin.**

**Author's Note:**

> Posted on my Wattpad: lucky-destiny


End file.
